A Day of Lies and Party
by Illusionist1412
Summary: (one-shot) Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo were celebrating Sakura's birthday party and April Fools' Day. Quite lame but please give it a try? It's my first try at one-shots..


A/N: I should have been doing my other title 'The Desired Love', but I just want to make a one-shot fic on April Fool's Day. I know that 1st April had passed because I cannot finish this on time. This fic is humorous and maybe it has only little romance. Since 1st April is Sakura's birthday, the CCS gang would celebrate it too. Watch out for the lies made by them. Probably the pairings would be S+S and E+T. I know that people don't usually celebrate April Fool's Day. I just need a reason for Sakura's birthday. I don't know whether the Japanese have April Fool's Day. So I just follow my country. In this story, Syaoran and Eriol were cousins. This story is sort of AU. There's no magic involved.

I'm writing the next chapter for 'The Desired Love' too. So, it may be updated soon. I'm late because I got a lot of tests this month. Okay enough with the 'blah blah blah'. Let's just read the story. Remember to R+R. Their ages were as the following:

Sakura Kinomoto – 14+

Syaoran Li – 15

Tomoyo Daidouji – 14+

Eriol Hiragiizawa – 15

Touya Kinomoto – 21+

Yukito Tsukishiro – 21+

**A Day of Lies and Party**

_By: Illusion K._

"Sakura!"

"Oh, hi, Syaoran!"

"Sakura, isn't tomorrow 1st April?" 

"Yeah!"

"Well we were planning on having a barbeque tomorrow at Tomoyo's mansion at 7 p.m. to celebrate the April Fool's Day!"

"Really? Who will be coming?"

"Just the four of us. You, Hiragiizawa, Daidouji and I."

"Sure! I'll come. Umm... Syaoran, is the barbeque just for the April Fool's Day?"

"Yeah! Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Uhm… no!"

"Okay, see you tomorrow!"

"Okay!"

A 15-year-old guy with messy brown hair called out to his best friend. He had a pair of tense amber eyes. He was Syaoran Li, the hottest and popular guy in high school and was usually chased around by high school girls. He was also the to-be-leader in the powerful Li Clan in China, Hong Kong. Syaoran Li was a type of cold guy. He would always scare off the girls who were pestering him at all time by his very murderous glare. He had set his heart on a special girl.

The emerald-eyed girl was Syaoran's best friend. Her auburn hair was always combed nicely. She was Sakura Kinomoto. The most beautiful and popular girl in the high school. She did not really care about her popularity actually. She disliked some guys who pestered her day and night, like Syaoran, who disliked some girls who pestered him too much too. Sakura had set her heart on one and only special guy too.

^----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------^

Sakura walked home from school sadly. She thought that her best friend had forgotten about her birthday. She walked home slowly and went straight to her bedroom. She did not hear that Touya, her elder brother, was calling her.

'Why? Why? Why did he forget his own best friend's birthday? Even my other friends did not say anything about it too. Why does my teenager life turned out to be so miserable?' She asked herself in mind. A flow of tears ran down her smooth cheeks freely. She did not know that her brother was watching her from the keyhole. (A/N: In this story, I used the type of keyhole which can be peeked.)

'Why?'

^----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------^

Meanwhile, Syaoran headed towards Tomoyo's house happily. He rang the doorbell. After two rings, the door opened. There came out a girl with amethyst eyes and dark purple tendrils. Her long hair cascaded down her back as she had run to open the door. Her name was Tomoyo Daidouji. She was the second most beautiful and popular girl. She, like her best friend, Sakura, did not care much about her popularity. She had a mysterious boyfriend called Eriol Hiragiizawa.

"Hi, Daidouji! I'm ready for the preparation."

"Hi, Li! Welcome in!"

"Is Hiragiizawa here yet?"

"Yeah, he's inside."

Syaoran walked inside and sat on the white sofa. He was mesmerized by the decorations for tomorrow's party.

"Daidouji? Are you sure these decorations are only _some _for the party?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course it is only some, my cute little cousin," a voice from inside came. A shadow emerged from the kitchen.

"I _never _asked you _any _question, Hiragiizawa," Syaoran said glaring to the shadow. He knew the voice very well. A voice which would chill you up your spine but Syaoran was not scared.

The shadowy figure was Eriol Hiragiizawa. He had cerulean blue eyes which made him quite mysterious. His dark blue hair made him look hot. He was the second most popular guy in his school.

"Well since you don't want to accept my boyfriend's answer, let me answer them for you. Of course the decorations are only some! It's to celebrate the pretty and popular Sakura's birthday and at the same time, April Fool's Day! I got lots more of decorations waiting there. Oh yeah, Li, you didn't tell her that it's to celebrate her birthday, do you?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol and Syaoran sweatdropped (-___-u) before Syaoran said, "No."

The three of them, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo, decorated the house with the remaining decorations. After a few hours, they were done. Syaoran left the house while Eriol stayed longer just to be with his Tomoyo.

^----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------^

The next day, Sakura came to Tomoyo's house without actually being late. She was early by 5 minutes. She reached there at 6:55 p.m.

"Hi, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran!" Sakura greeted.

"Hi, Sakura!" they greeted back in unison.

"Hey, what's this smell? It's nice." Sakura asked.

"It's food made by me and my cuz," Eriol told her.

"You look great, Sakura. Come in," Tomoyo said.

"Sure!"

^----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------^

As Sakura came in, she saw the greatest thing in all of her life. There was a banner with writings on it. It said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA KINOMOTO!" and with smaller letterings below it is "Happy April Fool's Day!" There was a lot of delicious food on the big, grand dining table with colorful decorations hanging on the wall. There were many balloons which were filled with helium gas flying around in the air. The balloons were made up of different shapes and sizes. Tears of happiness ran down her cheeks. Sakura turned around to face her best friends.

"Thank you everyone for these things!" Sakura thanked them but glare at Syaoran and said, "but Syaoran, I thought you said that this is a party which is supposed to be for the April Fool's Day _only_!?"

"Uhm… you see? I-I w-wanted to surprise y-you and s-since it is the April Fool's D-Day, I w-wanted t-to lie to you… You know? Playfully?" Syaoran stuttered. He was scared by her glare. The mighty and powerful Syaoran Li was scared by a girl. Sakura smiled at his answers.

"I know that. It was just a tricky glare I made for you for April Fool's Day and I'm surprised that you were scared of it! Hahaha!" Sakura laughed. Syaoran blushed because of two reasons. One, being fooled by Sakura, and two, her angelic laughter made him fell dizzy. Tomoyo and Eriol smirked at this.

"You know what? You two make a great couple! Even greater than Eriol and I," Tomoyo complimented. Sakura and Syaoran blushed.

"Hoeeeeee!" Sakura yelled.

"W-What… WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT???" Syaoran screamed while flushing ten million shades of red and would be even redder if possible.

"Hey, hey! You don't need to scream at her right? Remember! It's April Fool's Day! She _may _be lying," Eriol defended.

"Yeah! Isn't it strange that both of you took it seriously?" Tomoyo said while smirking. Eriol smirked at he words too. Sakura and Syaoran blushed again.

"F-Forget it! Let's just eat! I'm starving!" Syaoran said.

"Y-Yeah! Let's just eat!" Sakura said.

^----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------^

After dinner, the four of them sat in a circle on the clean and smooth ground.

"So, what should we do now?" Eriol asked.

"Let's open my presents! So, it's PRESENT OPENING TIME!" Sakura suggested.

"Yeah! Let's open them!" Tomoyo said.

"Yup!" Syaoran agreed.

Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran gave Sakura the presents. Sakura took the present from Tomoyo first.

"Here, Sakura. Here's your present," Tomoyo said. It was a box wrapped in a black with cherry blossom petals paper.

"Thanks Tomoyo. You did a great job wrapping it. Let's see what you got for me," Sakura said. And with that, she unwrapped the present carefully. Inside it was a silver bracelet with stars hung around it.

"Oh, it's so beautiful! Thank you very much, Tomoyo! I'll wear it everyday and make sure that it's not lost," Sakura thanked.

"Oh, you're welcome. It's nothing," Tomoyo said. Sakura put on her brand new bracelet.

Now, it was Eriol's turn to give the present to Sakura. He gave her the present which was wrapped with moons and stars wrapping paper with a ribbon in the middle of it. Inside, there was a pair of earrings. They were silver too. Hung on them were moons.

"Wow! They match Tomoyo's bracelet! Kawaii! Thanks Eriol!"  Sakura thanked.

"You're welcome. They are custom-made. I think they suit you," Eriol said.

"Of course they do," Sakura said while smiling. Sakura put on her earrings on too. Now, it's Syaoran's turn to give Sakura the present.

"Umm… Sakura, I'd forgotten to buy you a present," Syaoran said (lied).

"Oh." Sakura's eyes saddened.

"Of course I lied! It's April Fool's Day, remember?" Syaoran speak up scared to make her cry. Eriol and Tomoyo chuckled. Sakura's eyes lit up after what he said.

"Here, it's your present," Syaoran gave her the present and while giving her the present, their fingers lightly touched accidentally. Sakura and Syaoran blushed a bit.

"T-Thanks, Syaoran. It's beautiful," Sakura said. The present was wrapped in a black piece of wrapping papers with star keys and swords around it. There was a note attached to it. Sakura took out the note and read it by heart. It read:   
  
Dear Sakura,

         Can you see me after the party? I have something to say to you. Happy birthday to you!

Your best friend,

Syaoran Li

Sakura looked up to Syaoran and gave him a single nod and smiled. Syaoran blushed hard. After that, Sakura opened up the present _very _carefully. There was a necklace with a star key and sword hung on it.

"Aww… So cute! Thank you, Syaoran!" Sakura thanked.

"You're welcome!" and with that said, he took the necklace from her hand and put it around her neck gently. Sakura blushed at his touch.

"T-Thank you, Syaoran!" She thanked him once again. Syaoran just smiled.

After the present-opening time, they joked and lied to each other.

^----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------^

After the party, Eriol left. Syaoran stayed behind with Sakura. Syaoran walked up to Sakura and said, "Sakura, can I talk to you in private? I have something to say."

"Sure!" Sakura replied, "Let's go to the park."

"Okay." Syaoran said.

"Tomoyo, we will be leaving!" Sakura said.

"Goodbye!" Tomoyo replied.

^----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------^

In the park, Sakura and Syaoran sat on a bench. Syaoran started to talk.

"S-Sakura, I-I've known you for years right?"

"Yeah."

"W-Well, (Syaoran turned towards Sakura) Sakura, my feelings towards you have grown since we were friends and I have realized one thing. Sakura Kinomoto, I love you."

"H-hoeee!"

"It's okay if you don't feel the same about me. I just want you to know my feelings towards you."  
  


"Syaoran… can I tell you how I feel by a kiss?"

Syaoran eyes lit up after she said that. His lips turned into a grin.

"Sure!"

Sakura moved her head nearer to Syaoran. Her eyelids became heavy and closed them. Syaoran closed his eyes too. Their lips were only centimeters away from each other. At last, their lips touched. They had sudden electricity passed through their lips as they touched. Their kissing became passionate from a gentle one but they can still feel the sweetness in it. They never want to end their kiss but soon, they had to separate from lack of air.

"I love you, my cherry blossom," the little wolf said.

"And I you, my little wolf," the cherry blossom replied. They kissed again.

^----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------^

A/N: At last this is done! I took so long to write them! (Because of my laziness. :P Sorry. ^__^) I will be doing my other fic now. The Desired Love chapter 6. Look out for it soon. Please read and review! The more reviews you give me, the faster I will be done doing TDL chap.6. I know that this is too late for Sakura's birthday but I just want to do one fic on her birthday.

~Illusion K.


End file.
